One Less Call To Answer
by Pecore-Nere
Summary: It had been one week since Italy had abandoned its alliance with Germany and Japan out of the blue. One week since both Ludwig and Kiku had not seen Feliciano. One week since Feliciano left Ludwig with no words of goodbye. Songfic - hints of GerIta


It had been one week since Italy had abandoned its alliance with Germany and Japan out of the blue. One week since both Ludwig and Kiku had not seen Feliciano. Kiku was extremely concerned, for it is very unusual for the buoyant Italian to just disappear with no notice at all. He felt that something must've gone wrong; horribly wrong, in fact. Like, usually the Italian would never miss a day to see his beloved Ludwig.

On the contrary, Ludwig showed no concern whatsoever. He kept doing his works as if nothing happened. People who didn't knew him well might thought that he's a heartless robot, but those who knew him well will notice a certain changes in his attitude.

_One less bell to answer__  
__One less egg to fry__  
__One less man to pick up after_

The phone rang loud and clear on my desk; sending the usual prick of annoyance on my mind. I frowned and reached my hand to pick up the ringing phone. I looked at the clock that was hung on the wall; it was eleven 'o clock in the night. If somebody called at this time of night, it must be that idiotic Italian. Annoyed at the non-stop ringing, I quickly picked up the phone, ready to yell at Feliciano as always.

"Italy!"

"Pardon me?" A familiar voice answered; a polite and calm voice which could only belong to a certain Japanese.

"Ah, Kiku?" I replied with an apologetic tone, a vicious blush spread on my cheeks out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry; I thought it was Feliciano who called."

"Actually, I want to talk to you about him, Ludwig-san," Kiku said concernedly. I could imagine he must be frowning on the other end of the line. "It's about Feliciano-kun. He sent me a letter; it had just arrived."

"What did it say?"

"Ludwig-san..." Kiku said anxiously. "Italy is disbanding its alliance with us."

_I should be happy__  
__But all I do is cry__  
_

I wiped the tears off my face. Onii-chan had been worried about me; something that rarely happened. Even Spain-niichan had called to ask if I was alright, although he must be busy with his own country's business. I thought I should be happy; I had spared both Ludwig and Kiku out of the unnecessary trouble I've always caused. For once, I could do something helpful; I could be useful to the people I love. I kept telling myself that I should be happy.

But why won't tears stop streaming from my eyes..?

_(Cry, cry, no more laughter)__  
__Oh, I should be happy_

It had been unusually quiet; it had always been since Feliciano left us. I should've been happy. Ever since he left, our military operations had been much more effective; no more time wasted worrying about the boisterous Italian ruining our plans. No more calls from him stuck in trouble somewhere in the middle of the night. No more laughter. No more joy.

I should've been happy about it.

_(Oh, why did she go)__  
__I only know that since he left my life's so empty_

The night had fallen; one more successful mission done by me and Kiku. We sat down in our headquarters in Berlin; Kiku ate his elaborate bento while I sat down on the sofa. I wiped sweat off my face while I chewed a freshly fried wurst accompanied with potatoes and a frothy glass of beer. While I chewed on my meal, suddenly an errant thought came into my mind.

At times like this, usually Feliciano would've brooded over how un-gourmet my meals are. I snorted; like there is time at all to be gourmet in a war. War is not a place for the weak hearted like him.

So is it much better for him to left after all..?

_Though I try to forget it just can't be done__  
__Each time the doorbell rings I still run__  
__I don't know how in the world__  
__To stop thinking of him__  
__(I should be happy)_

The phone rang on my desk while I was cooking my dinner in the kitchen. I ran to my office immediately, accidently knocking a few freshly fried wurst onto the floor. I cursed silently, yet I continued to run. In my office, the phone continued to ring; the sound reminded me of the sound of people that were tortured by my crazy boss. I shivered slightly, and picked up the receiver.

I opened my mouth; old reflexes made me almost yell to whomever on the end of the line. Then I remembered, for the hundredth time, that it was not Feliciano who had called. Certain people will certainly get mad if I yelled at them on the phone the same way I always yelled at Feliciano.

I cursed myself for thinking about him when I should've answered the phone. Miserably, I opened my mouth to answer the call, silently wishing that the idiot would call me just once.

_'Cause I still love him so__  
__I end each day the way I start out__  
__Crying my heart out__  
_

The sunshine lighted my room; its light pierced through the thin curtain that covered the windows. My eyelids fluttered, my conscience starting to regain. And again, a familiar pain stabbed my heart. Tears started to well on the edge of my eyes. I wiped my eyes roughly, forcing the tears to stop coming out.

"This cannot do, ve..." I murmured silently as the tears streamed harder. A sob escaped my throat, my defence starting to break.

It only had been a month. A month since I decided to disband my alliance with Ludwig and Kiku. The decision came after our joint military operation had failed for the hundredth time. I decided that I had caused them too much trouble; I had been a burden, not an ally. It was simply unacceptable. I wondered why they didn't kick me out since day one.

And so, I sent the letter to Kiku after a hard argument with my boss. I will hereby disband my alliance with Germany and Japan and will not take any further part in their military business. My hand shook so bad when I wrote those words. I hate to do it. I hate to leave Kiku and – especially – Ludwig.

Since that day, I had cried so many times that I couldn't count them. Lovino-niichan had been worried sick about me; he knew that I really didn't want to abandon the alliance, despite the fact that he disliked Ludwig very much. After so many years of living separately, he even stayed at my house for a while to keep a look on me. I really appreciated his unusual sympathy, but after a week I told him to go. I've caused enough trouble for everyone I loved.

_One less bell to answer__  
__One less egg to fry__  
__One less man to pick up after__  
__No more laughter__  
__No more love__  
__Since he went away (Since he went away)__  
__Since he went away..._

I sat in my office; the silence so thick that it seemed to press my eardrums. It had been two months. Two sickeningly awkward months full of success on every mission and raids. Two months with no laughter, no joy, no... I didn't even know what more that had gone from my life. Even the usually serene and casual Kiku had turned tense and quiet all the time.

One more month of this and I would've gone crazy. Back at the beginning of the formation of Axis Powers, I had always thought how good it would be if Feliciano would be gone once and for all. Only now that I realized how stupid that thought was.

I stood up from my chair. I decided that it is time for me and Kiku to take a new mission.

_Oooh, A chair is still a chair__  
__Even when there's no one sitting there_

I came home silently after a visit to onii-chan's home, darkness falling all around me. He had forced me to come there every day; threatening to chop my head off if I dare to not visit. It was incredibly late, since it was summer after all. The sun sets at much later hour than usual. Warm summer breeze tickled my cheek. Italian summer had always been good, overflowing with delicious meals and ripe tomatoes. Yet this time, I didn't feel anything. Sadness had numbed my senses.

I saw my house in the distance, sitting alone amidst fields full of olive and tomato plants. It looked so dark and lonely... I hate to go back there.

_Well, I'm not meant to live alone__  
__Turn this house into a home_

Kiku and I stood in front of Feliciano's house. The night had fallen around us; we had been standing here for at least four hours after an airplane trip from Berlin. Using our connection with the Italian government, we borrowed a car to go to Feliciano's home in the outskirts of a small town in Italy. I sighed as I stared at my watch; watching the ticker ticked non-stop as every second passed.

"Ludwig-san... Do you think Feliciano-kun is okay?" Kiku asked, his expression was extremely worried. His brows furrowed deeply as his dark brown eyes stared straight at my icy blue ones.

"Yes, I am sure of it," I answered with no hesitation. Suddenly, my eyes caught movement in the distance. I straightened my back and squinted to see who our guest was.

_When I climb the stair and turn the key_

I could not believe my eyes. I could not believe that it was them who were standing on my porch. I could not believe that they had came here. A surge of fear rushed into my mind; yet at the same time, I couldn't be happier. I had forgotten how black Kiku's hair is; or how blue Ludwig's eyes are. I staggered, my feet moving on its own.

_Oh, please be there_

"Feliciano-kun!" Kiku yelled harshly as he saw Feliciano staggering in the distance. I could not believe my eyes either. After not seeing him for so long, the sight of him sent a pure wave of happiness into my mind. For a few seconds, tears were threatening to overflow from my eyes.

Kiku ran as fast as he could to welcome Feliciano. At first, I was just standing there silently with my mouth agape. Then, I started to ran. I ran and ran, past Kiku and straight to that idiotic bastard I had missed so much.

"Lu... Ludwig..?" his voice startled me. It was raspy and melancholic, unlike his usual cheerful self.

I crashed straight at him, my arm embraced him tightly. "You are an idiot. A very big idiot," I barked harshly.

"Ludwig... Can't... Breath..." he gasped as his arms flailed.

I let him go, Kiku approaching us from behind. "Feliciano-kun!" he shouted with relief. "Why..."

I cut across his sentence. "Don't you _dare _ever leave us again like that again," I growled, my eyes stared straight at his warm brown eyes.

"But..."

"No 'but's."

"But..."

"Did you not hear me?"

As if he cannot help himself, a hesitant smile formed on his lips. "I promise, ve..." he whispered as he hugged me like he used to, since what felt like a million years ago when he left me.

_Still in love with me...

* * *

_

**My second songfic! The song I used in this one is One Less Bell To Answer / A House Is Not A Home, a song from Glee. I really recommended you guys to listen to it, the song was simply amazing. I love it soooo much! Anyway, constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! :D**


End file.
